Freeing the Autobots/The attack begins
This is how Freeing the Autobots and The attack begins goes in Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six Spike was seen captured on the Nightmare Mane Six's chariot Shadowfright: Lucky you tiny dragon, our queens still have use for you yet. Spike: glares I'm not doing anything for them! They took my friends away! Shadowfright: up Spike's fire ruby You see, that's the problem. Apparently, there's a wee bit of those dreadful ponies left in our vigilant yet glamorous leaders. Spike: shocked WHAT?! You've gotta set them free! Your "queens" are monsters! Shadowfright the fire ruby Not a chance! You will watch as your beloved Mane Six destroys your home along with all the things you like about them, then the transformation will be permanent! Spike: up NOOO! Nightmare Mane Six walk out in armor Nightmare Applejack: Are my ears burning? Nightmare Rarity: Maybe, but seeing how hot we look, we should be on fire! Nightmare Pinkie Pie: True that! bows to the Nightmare Mane Six in respect Spike: the slugs from eariler, than whispers Come on, little guys. Nightmare Forces gather around their queens Nightmare Rainbow Dash: Well, I think that's about everyone. Nightmare Fluttershy: In other words, we're ready! Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: evilily Now it's time for the nightmare rule! slugs manage to create of decoy of Spike while he escapes Shadowfright: smirks The silent treatment? Clever, but your silence won't save the Mane Six once your hope is gone. nightmare chariot takes off Spike: smirks Jokes on you, I'm not the only one who loves the Mane Six, and you're about to find out the hard way! I guess that's what you get when you don't know what true love and friendship are! That and a couple slugs in your chariot! Spike: up the shattered remains of his fire ruby while singing No dungeon too dank, dark or dirty for Spike, Spike the Mighty! starts heading to the dungeon The dungeon shouldn't be THIS hard to find... a light coming from the dungeon Huh, that was easy... runs to the dungeon when he notices the General Spike: annoyed Of course they left him behind... Sheesh. by the General and finally finds the Autobots, Starlight, Trixie and Discord Starlight Glimmer: relieved Spike, you're okay! Bumblebee: Me and Optimus never doubted you buddy! Spike: smiles Aw, thanks! It was nothing! Just a dragon doing his mighty dragonly duty! Arcee: Where exactly were you anyways? Spike: worried I'll explain later, right now, I've gotta get you out of here, and fast! The bad guys are on their way to Ponyville, and they'll likely be heading to Cybertron next. to open the bars Ugh, they're locked! notices Starlight holding Miss Buffy Spike: concerned Uh Starlight, you okay? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, I'm fine, never better actually. Ultra Magnus: annoyed You came without a key! Spike: The guard doesn't even know where the key is, and besides, it got kinda busy. Bumblebee: It's okay Spike, we'll find a way out... Eventually. Bulkhead: Maybe we could blast our way out! Ratchet: Out of the question Bulkhead! Spike: Yeah, the guard is sleeping right outside the door! He'll hear you! Optimus Prime: Indeed, we need to think of a way out that dosen't involve waking up the guard. Discord: for a second Hey wait a second, if it's a key you wanted, then hear you go! summons the key and gives it to Spike, leaving everyone stunned Trixie: H-How did you- Discord: Well... to eariler I may or may not have grabbed the key from that dingus' pocket when he was putting me in here. Ratchet: angrily And you had it with you the whole time?! Wheeljack: Why didn't you tell us eariler? Discord: It would've been too simple, presides, I couldn't risk us getting captured again. Bulkhead: Fair point. Spike: the cell Now we have to get back to Ponyville, they said that some of our friends are still alive inside those nightmare jerks! We can still save them! Optimus Prime: determined Alright, I think we know what must be done now team, let's go! General Nightmare Force: in the way of them Not so fast! Smokescreen: snickers Have a nice nap? General Nightmare Force: You can't escape from me! I'll stop you and finally get the attention I deserve! Knockout: concerned Do you really wanna be friends with them? I mean, they're kinda mean to you. General Nightmare Force: Friends? We don't care about friends! Friends are important! Discord: Are you loco? Friends are everything, I wouldn't even be here without Fluttershy! Bulkhead: concerned Besides, I bet those boogers don't even know your name, do they? General Nightmare Force: sadly No, no they don't. Lar- I mean, Shadowfright says names are the most important element for being scary, but he dosen't even know mine... Trixie: sincerely We're so sorry. Starlight Glimmer: concerned How inconsiderate, what about your feelings? General Nightmare Force: agrees I know- I mean, no! serious Friendship means nothing! It has no power! And there is nothing you can do to escape my clutches! Starlight Glimmer: at the others and smirks Oh really? Autobots, Starlight, Trixie and Discord look at the general while their aura activates Spike: in awe This could be interesting... in Ponyville, everyone was prepared for battle as the Nightmare Forces arrive Zecora: It would appear that the enemy has showed up at last. Princess Celestia: Luna looking worried Sister? What's wrong? We need to focus. To lead them. Princess Luna: horn glows Nothing is wrong. I will save these people, no matter what! at the Nightmare Mane Six Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: the blast with her regalia Really, must we go through all of this again? Bor-ing. blast nearly hits the Mayor but she jumps out of the way Nightmare Fluttershy: Still trying to fight back your fear and anger Luna? Nightmare Pinkie Pie: Tsk-tsk, just give in to the darkness already and join the party, it's fun! Slipstream: I'm not entirely sure how trying to take over the world qualifies as fun. Jetstorm: And this isn't exactly a party either. Princess Luna: horn glows again I will defeat you six! Alone! Cliffjumper: worried Alone? But Princess, you might get yourself killed! Princess Luna: It's a risk I'm willing to take Cliff! Nightmare Applejack: Oh, so you're willing to sacrafice yourself for the safety of your subjects? Nightmare Rarity: In that case, defeating you will be all the more satisfying. Nightmare Rainbow Dash: Yeah, let's do this! Nightmare Mane Six: the Nightmare Forces Have fun! Nightmare Forces attack and the citizens of Ponyville and Cybertron begin fighting back Grimlock: angrily Fight us all you want, we're not gonna let you take our homes! some Nightmare Creatures away Sunset Shimmer: some Nightmare Creatures with her magic This is for kidnapping our friends! Windblade: some Nightmare Creatures away Back off! Princess Cadence: a shield up, protecting a majority of the citizens from the Nightmare Forces We'll be safe for now! citizens of Ponyville and Cybertron eventually get the upperhand Luna flies towards the Nightmare Mane Six Nightmare Rarity: We can feel your bitterness, Luna! Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: You can't deny it! It's part of you... Give in! Princess Luna: at the Nightmare Mane Six worried, but before getting hit by a blast from Nightmare Twilight AGH! Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: smirks What a disappointment, that was so easy! Nightmare Pinkie Pie: TOO easy, in fact! looks in shock as Luna falls to the ground Princess Celestia: over to her sister Luna, NO! angrily at the Nightmare Mane Six citizens of Ponyville and Cybertron helps tend to Luna Nightmare Rainbow Dash: Time for a white flag, anyone? Nightmare Fluttershy: Might be time to pack in the towel before someone really gets hurt. Nightmare Applejack: Oh wait, Luna already did! Nightmare Mane Six laugh evilily before noticing the citizens protecting Luna Nightmare Pinkie Pie: Aw, how quaint! Nightmare Twilight Sparkle: I mean, seriously, you're STILL going to protect her? After she betrayed you and let your town be destroyed? Sweetie Belle: serious Yes! Forever! Princess Luna: scared My bitterness and anger transformed me into Nightmare Moon before. I fear it could happen again, it's my burden. Princess Celestia: her sister up It isn't your burden to bear alone, believe me. Scootaloo: serious Like we'd let that happen?! You're one of us now! Princess Luna: at them One of you? Applebloom: sincerely Well sure! You're as much part of Ponyville than Mr. & Mrs. Cake, or Slipstream or Jetstorm. Slipstream: Did she just mention us. Jetstorm: Yep, he sure did. Princess Luna: With all of you beside me, maybe I don't need to fear my past... or future. Granny Smith: Whatever comes, we face it together, like a big 'ol family does. Princess Luna: sighs My dear friends, if we are to fight together, then I must be honest with you. I've been hiding my fear and my past from you, but now there is no hiding, it lies in front of us, and I cannot face it alone. serious If you can forgive me, I swear I will never abandon you as I abandoned the denizens of the moon. I will never let my fear of becoming Nightmare Moon stop me from defending you. Sunset Shimmer: sincerely Everypony deserves a second chance, even a third chance! Princess Celestia: sincerely Trust in yourself, and in your friends. You're Princess Luna now and forever. smiles and sheds a tear before looking at the Nightmare Forces around them Princess Luna: determined Together we will defeat the nightmare energy and it will never hurt anypony ever again! sincerely smiles Ponyville and Cybertron citizens cheer